Unbelievable Fate
by Kimashi Lejhidz
Summary: Archer's master had made a "request" and now he was in an inexplicable and complicated situation. Cross-over: Humor. Language, OOC and mentions of naked bodies. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue to misery

**A/N:** Hello dear fans of the Fate series, welcome to the crazy world of my mind. This, as you can see, is a cross-over with ideas taken from Fate Stay Night/Unlimited Blade Works (because I like this one better than the normal series/rote) and Fate/ EXTRA. I must warn you that this is a kind of a teaser - I don't have any idea to where I'm taking it, let's see if I can get inspiration to keep it going.

 **Cross-over** : Fate Stay Night/Unlimited Blade Works and Fate/ EXTRA.

 **Summary** : Archer's master has made a "request" and now he was in an inexplicable and complicated situation. Cross-over: Humor. Language, OOC and mentions of naked bodies.

 **Warnings** : Language, OOC, Mentions of naked bodies (maybe it could be classified as light sexual content/sexy times). Both heterosexual and homosexual content. Don't get your hopes up, I'm not one to write sex scenes or the likes, to be safe I always put harder warnings anyway. Be aware that I do love to mess around with the characters.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the game, the anime or the likes.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Unbelievable Fate**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue to misery**

He couldn't believe it.

When his Master approached him to discuss about that Servant, to say he was uneasy is an understatement. That guy was pretty strong after all, maybe the strongest of Servants.

She had told him "I think an upright advance would be beneficial for us..." her tone said that she was hiding something, so he asked: "But that's not everything, is it Master?"

Then things started to get twisted. He had been having a bad feeling about this, he trusted his instincts… after all instincts and perseverance could get you anywhere. True to his guts, it wasn't everything and the situation got out of hand.

Which lead us to now: he was naked save for a small towel precariously attached to his hips. That, for itself, wasn't a great deal, no, where he was got the winning prize of freakishness: inside _that guy's_ steam room.

To be honest that room could, instead, be called a bath room as it was big and had golden made water fountains with the shape of lions and a big bathtub. There was, of course, steam and benches, but it smelled of riches and spices, as it was really something _that guy_ would have.

All in all the place screamed luxury and all the other deadly sins you could quote.

As he sat there, white hair plastered on his forehead and neck, toned and tan chest glistering with sweat and water and eyebrows on a tight frown, he drank some fine wine. He had to admit, at least _that-individual-that-you-should-not-name_ really had some nice wine, though it did nothing to make the state of affairs even a little bit better.

Oh no, that couldn't be farther from the truth, he was pissed off. His gray eyes were fulled with irritation...

That damn Master of his…

"That little wimp!" he said out loud, voice heavy with feelings, he would pin her down and show her her place… unless she used _another_ command seal.

Yes, as unlikely as it seems, she used it, commanding him to be there and do the deed. An ultimate stupid and silly… Whim.

Oh he wasn't happy.

When she had said that they would "assault" the King of Heroes' "vault" he replied (thinking about it now, maybe he shouldn't have said it like that) "No fucking way, crazy bitch". He knew he could be a little cynical, but had never, even before turning into a heroic spirit (guardian), used such coarse language. He wasn't really surprised that she fumed and used one of the seals.

And so he drank that sweet wine. He drank until he felt the room spin and sighed. At least this would make things a little… less troublesome.

Let's face it, he hated _"that Servant's"_ guts. He, overall, hated all of that guy, but now he was bound by an order to do " _that"_. " _That"_ was something he had a hard time understanding why would his Master be curious about. He was an heroic spirit, a guardian, and " _that"_ wasn't one of the things that he'd like to submit himself to.

As he awaited for his feared encounter, he looked around. The fellow had good taste and high standards, everything looked like if it wasn't plated in gold, it was some expensive and exotic tile. Now that he thought about it, even the spices he smelt on the steam must have been of high quality, as was the wine… though the smell also had _something_ on it that left him restless. Well, he had drank too much, though he wasn't one to pass from drinking high amounts of alcohol, he did feel light headed and all.

Or would he pass out? Maybe he should try and test it… It was then, as he started to think about life's dilemmas, that the door opened and he wanted to kill.

… Maybe not really kill, as his intoxicated mind kind of liked what he saw, but certainly beat some sense inside that idiotic mind. Really, it was kind of unexpected what he saw and he got angry with himself that he felt relieved, for it was _she_ and not _him_.

"What are you doing here, my dumb Master?" There was such bite on his voice that made his Master cringe. She, as himself, was wearing nothing but a towel that was barely big enough to cover her breasts and ass. As Archer took a step forward, she took one back, until she was pressed against an ivory pillar.

Aggressively, when he was close enough, he slammed his hand beside her head. She had been eying him, his chest and the lateral opening of the towel that hid his privates (wishing for ti to fall off), but when he was too close for comfort, she averted her gaze. She was small, definitely not the tallest woman he had seen, but she had those pit like brown eyes that could trap you in. With his other hand he took a hold of a lock of her long wavy brown hair and smiled.

"My beloved Master, care to explain this before I carry you out of this place as if you were a sack of potatoes?". She had been watching him take a hold of her hair, breathing faster as a multitude of fantasies coursed her brain but froze as he scolded her.

A chuckle was heard and the encounter he had been fearing for the most of his stay on that cursed place happened. "Don't be like that mongrel" said a voice much too close of him for comfort. As he turned around there was Gilgamesh, propped in another ivory pillar, in his all brilliant and unashamed nakedness, saved for his pure gold earrings and necklace.

The other Servant was blond, hair shining as golden as his jewels and red eyes burning with something that Archer didn't want to define. His naked, toned and fair chest glowed, keeping a goblet in his left hand, he smirked mischievously.

Archer hadn't been able to feel the other's presence until now, and that was dangerous. ' _How long had he been here_?'. How come he, of the Archer class, wasn't able to feel his presence? He was bound by a command seal to do what his master had asked of him, but he would be dammed if he let his master open to an attack of the extravagant Servant.

Calculating his approach, he asked the, for now, most obvious question: "Dare I ask you what does it all means, dear Master of mine?". His voice had a bite again, as he waited for the answer, he watched the other servant' every movement. Gilgamesh had left his place on the pillar to get near them.

That wasn't good, both of them were ranged fighters so the close proximity didn't sit well on his guts. Archer let go of his master's hair and corrected his posture, that earned him a laugh from the other as he stopped some steps away from them.

"I never tire to watch you, a faker, try stand on my way. It's… endearing." He changed the focus of the conversation to the Master who, even being the one to make the _"deal",_ looked freaked out. "Tell me, child, how will it be? Did you do your part or shall I use the Chains of Heaven?"

Archer had forgotten about those cursed chains, he really was at disadvantage here, but before he could say anything, his Master did so. "Yes, I used a command seal and told him exactly what you've asked of me. I've prepared everything as per your instructions, King of Heroes."

The laugh that followed was bordering madness. Gilgamesh looked very pleased, Archer, on the other hand, looked scandalized and betrayed. He turned to see his Master again, gray eyes set aflame "Your little..." but before he could decide what to do, one golden chain bound his right wrist.

"I've told you to behave mongrel, now do you want to do it the easy or the hard way?"

Archer couldn't do more than take a breath and close his eyes, when he opened them again he saw his Master. Those brown eyes really were pits of pure darkness, as it turned out to be her soul.

What had they saved up on their sleeves for him?

...

 _To be continued._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** This fic started with me trying to pressure my beloved sister to make a drawing of the series for me, so I really don't know where I'm taking it… or even if I'll finish it. Also, I've put some inside jokes, so, dear sis, make my drawing so I can put it as a cover for this story s2

As you can see, I mixed the elements of both series to get Archer and Gilgamesh as Servants and Hakuno as a Master. That way I could put them in a position that allowed me to do what I just did even if I do try to keep it as close as how the series is as possible. Of course I abused of my "poetic liberty", I love doing so, but I hope it was enjoyable to read and thanks for reading it!


	2. A Servant's fate

**A/N:** Hello, here's the second and final part. I hope that you'll enjoy it.

 **Warnings** **:** The same as before… and maybe be ready for a plot twist?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 2 – A Servant's fate: her command is my new plan**

Maybe he shouldn't have tugged the chains. That was what Archer thought as he got pinned on the pillar. As soon as his face morphed into annoyance and he tug on it, Gilgamesh sent him flying to the marble, fortunately his master had been fast enough to avoid being hit by his body.

Not that he cared if she had been right now. Oh no, far from it. That little rascal seemed to have plans of her own. One of them being to be able to watch whatever was being done right now. She didn't notice that her towel barely covered her enough to not let her privates show, she was holding herself up from the floor with one hand behind her, legs partially parted, making an alluring scene to any with eyes to see. Her other hand held strangely tight on the towel between her breasts, Archer knew why but it didn't appease him, no, he was at a much worse position than he wanted to.

As a guardian he offered his own soul in servitude to become the hero he wanted to be since childhood, that's what he was – a sacrifice to the greater good of the world. Never before had he imagined himself in this kind of situation, being pinned by another' body, right arm taut above his head, held tight by the golden chains, left hand holding the wrist trying to get his towel out of the way and buckling knees. He was, most certainly, helpless.

He wasn't able to break the chains, he wasn't even able to summon his weapons. Something was wrong, he felt… weak. For sure when he first set feet inside the accursed place he felt something was off, but the restless sensation he had been feeling as he waited the other servant to come morphed into something else, something that he couldn't name but left him worried. No matter that, first thing first, it was going to be hard to turn the tables to his favor.

Meanwhile, enjoying his _prey_ inner turmoil, Gilgamesh pushed the other's legs even farther apart with his knees. Smirking, the King of heroes whispered on the other's ear as his hand took a hold of the fingers protectively holding the wrist trying to take off the towel hiding the other's parts: "What's the problem _faker_? Don't tell me that you're done already, I find your struggle quite amusing and you should entertain your king more."

"For someone so shamelessly naked, you really are sure of yourself, King of Heroes..." Archer spit out with venom. He didn't label himself as a proud person, but even so there were things that the would proudly protect – that meaning his body in this situation.

The tone earned him with a loud laugh as his fingers were finally taken off the other's wrist. The towel was throw away and if his master's gasp was anything to go by, the scene must have been alluring.

Gilgamesh smirked, a predatory, full of teeth smirk. Pushing the body even more to the pillar, their naked skin touched, sweat and heat irradiating and going from one to the other, an exhilarating experience. "I must say that you're pretty impressive for a farce, almost makes me want to keep you with my treasures".

Right arm chained, unmovable, left arm being dragged to the same fate, buckling knees being parted by a persistent thigh. Said thigh making tantalizing movements as one hand explored Archer's sensitive chest skin…

"Ah!"

All the movement stopped with that exclamation. Gilgamesh looked surprised, but calm, as if tasting a fine wine, he looked at, no, locked the person who made that sensual voice in place. "Do you have anything to say, mongrel?"

 _Shit_. Archer thought. Even if he was grateful for the interruption as things were getting… _hard_ to deal with, it would be bad if his master got into trouble because of it.

While they were _interacting_ she had changed her pose and now was sitting with her legs beside her body, her thighs' muscles were taunt, closing her legs as if afraid of something, protecting something. The skin of her face was stained red, a clear contrast to her porcelain like body. As Gilgamesh spoke, she looked down, hair cascading to cover her face and shoulders.

"Ah! I…"

"Look at your king when speaking, this is utterly disrespectful, woman." Gilgamesh commanding voice echoed in the confined space. Even as large as it was, probably because of it's size, the voice's effects on her were magnified, making her limbs strain even more.

She looked up, chocolate colored eyes – pit's of darkness Archer would say, decidedly washed over Gilgamesh's figure. "Ah… King of Heroes I, I mean… Archer is my servant and..."

An eyebrow was raised, the golden servant knowing all too well what she was trying to imply. "Oh? What is it mongrel? Are you getting impatient or frustrated with my display?" He was taunting her, and it had the desired effect: the hand safely holding the towel turned a shade whiter with the strength she was using to keep it closed. Resolute eyes trying to keep themselves on his face, but sneakily traveled up and down his and Archer's bodies, hunger barely covered by a careful placed control.

Her skin was shining with water and sweat, probably the effort she was putting on her muscles were contributing to that. The red of her face and parted lips, the towel, not being bound around her form anymore, covered only her front leaving little to imagination, such an interesting portrait. No she wasn't the most attractive woman he had encountered, she wouldn't even be chosen as part of his harem, but…

… but he smirked as an image came to mind. He would make this one of the most enjoyable experiences he'd get out of this fruitful Holy War.

"Very well, you may put on a show to the King." He said and got away from Archer. Both their forms now on display making her swallow hard.

Archer muscles rippled with the effort to get freed. He couldn't let _him_ touch his master, if the little devil displeased _that_ servant, she would be in hot water and Archer would love to avoid that.

But it turned out he had not to worry about her, Gilgamesh taunting her and the way their eyes were locked sent a cold shiver up his spine. When the other got away from him after saying that, he knew that, again, he was the only one in to get fucked up. He had to scorn at his master as, with her ass in the open for the golden servant to see, approached, still clutching the towel to her front.

Archer's arms were still being held above his head by the Chains of Heaven, but he straightened up as she approached. He was taller, but naked and bound he felt vulnerable as her eyes licked his form, making something stir inside of him. A trembling hand was rested to his chest, well, at least she looked bashful. Her petite body was so close to his that the shared heat was unbearable, her breath came out ragged and was that… resolve on her eyes?

"It looks like that the inhibitions of a maiden won't contribute for an acceptable show, be grateful servant, it's your time to please your King's eyes". With that Gilgamesh unbound Archer and the chance he was looking for presented itself.

Hands now free to do as he pleased, feeling the blood return to his arms, Archer affectionately brushed her hair from her face and rested his palm on her cheek. His eyes were mischievous and as soon as she opened her mouth, he grabbed her under the arm, lifting up her body and swapping their positions.

"A-Archer!" she was panting, her naked back touching the unmovable marble a great contrast with the front, being held in place by an equally firm but warm body. The towel was stuck between their bodies with no room to fall down, her right hand still holding it between their chests. She could feel his heartbeat, being suspended from the floor she had little choice but to wrap her legs around her servant's hips.

A small laugh was heard, Gilgamesh was indeed enjoying himself, probably drinking wine too. He had to be fast and make sure if _she_ hadn't forgotten her place. He pampered her neck with small kisses as she moaned and allowed him more space. The brown haired girl's free hand hug his back, nails marking fine tanned skin, feeling strong muscles beneath it. Kissing his way up to the ear he whispered "Is everything ready?".

That seemed to break the spell on her, trying to keep in character she moaned again, letting go of his back in favor of holding his face, licking his ear and replying that yes – for any onlooker it would appear as she was begging for more. Knowing the rascal that could be true, but he couldn't deal with those thoughts now, he had a plan to keep, so as his right hand caressed her face, his left hand sent shiver up her spine as it barely and sensually touched her thigh.

As soon as she let go of him, her face red and being covered by his neck he gave a small teasing laugh. "Looks like I'm not enough for my needy master" he held her body firmly and got away from the pillar "Would you help me put this rascal on her place, Gilgamesh?".

An energetic laugh was heard "That, _faker,_ is terrible disrespectful but it's a King's duty to deal with its people". The golden servant left the goblet half full of wine rest somewhere and got up. The red drawings on his body seemed to move as defined muscles danced with fluid and majestic movements. Soon enough Gilgamesh's heat could be felt on the petite girl's back, making her breath even more ragged.

She couldn't help but moan, the thrilling experience, the fear and those hot, sneaky and talented hands running up and down the skin of her sides. Archer captured her neck hostage with hot, shock inflicting licks and bites while Gilgamesh hearty laughed once more. The next she knew, the hands from behind her were caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, freeing the towel that protected her front from Archer.

Archer skillfully sneaked his hands under that towel, going for her breasts. The hand that had been holding tightly between her cleavage let go as soon as he got a hold under it, Archer held the object concealed there with care, not wishing to hurt her. "I think it's high time to get rid of this disturbance master" their eyes were locked, breaths mingling with how close their faces were. With the item hidden from Gilgamesh's view by their close bodies, Archer ripped out the fabric, a gasp getting out of his master's lips.

It was now or never, as she hid her face on his neck, he kissed her temple and whispered "After this, you'll pay dearly, master...". She almost had no time to react and move her head to the side to see, but it was as if everything was in slow motion: first Archer left hand, leaving her breast, took a hold of Gilgamesh's face, the servants diving on a heated kiss. As she could hear those lustful noises and see tongues fighting for dominance, Archer took his right hand out of hiding from between their bodies…

It was fast and left no openings to dodge, a Vorpal Blade was silently sunken on Gilgamesh's soft sides. The blade's magic working, making blood come up from his mouth to Archer's.

Working fast, Archer unsheathe the blade from it's soft covering and got away. His master had been holding herself on him, so now they were both a relatively safe distance away from the other.

"You…Miserable…"

There was no time to play, with his Reality Projection skills Archer got them away. Being able to flee was a testament to the blade's working. At least now the irregular servant could be defeated, but they had to get ready for the fight that would come. That fight will come soon as, for sure, the King of Heroes was pissed off. Meanwhile…

As she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she was throw to the floor, her ass hurting because of the impact. "I hope you're ready for your punishment, _master_ ".

That certainly had been an annoying plan. Idiotic he must say. It also left a bitter taste on his mouth as he wiped blood from it, but now…

… Now unless she wanted to waste another, her last, command seal on him, he would make her pay. It wasn't like him but now he fancied a sadistic approach and knowing the bitch she would love every moment of it.

 _The end._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** Okay, I know I must have left a lot of people frustrated but, hey, I warned! Even so I enjoyed writing it, thanks for comments, follows and alike! I mixed a lot of elements from Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works anime, Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC games… also I used some poetic license on it xD

BTW With my sis's nagging I watched Fate/EXTRA CCC game play (since I don't know a bit of Japanese to save my life) and WTF Gilgamesh! That last SG of Elizabeth was like: wow that escalated quickly. Overall Gilgamesh loves to takes off his clothes and show off naked (with a kind of golden… shine around his privates), seriously man!

 **Also:** The image on this fic was drawn by my sister, it's not finished yet but I wanted to put it as cover anyway! Happy New Year!


End file.
